Towa (Pan's Ascent)
Towa is one of the main antagonists of Pan's Ascent. She is first mentioned in the Time Patrol Training Saga, but makes her first physical appearance in the Attack of the Saiyans Saga. Overview Appearance When in the Time Patrol, she donned a blue patroller suit with a white lab coat over it. Her white hair was kept at a medium length. As a Time Breaker, Towa wears a sleeveless red and black suit. She also dons a white coat inspired from her time as a scientist which includes a hood, which she used when initially trying to hide her identity from the Time Patrol. Her hair is much longer and, due to leaving Toki Toki City years ago, has physically aged. Personality Relationships Dabura She thought highly of her older brother, whom cared for her even with his position as King of the Demon Realm. It was both Dabura being taken from her by Babidi, as well as her inability to change what happened that led her down the path of forming the Time Breakers. Supreme Kai of Time She was grateful to the Supreme Kai of Time for choosing her, giving her the opportunity to accomplish so much outside of her home realm. As a key architect of Toki Toki City's technology, Towa and the Supreme Kai of Time were friends to the point of her being one of the few members of the Time Patrol to know her by her name Chronoa. When the Supreme Kai of Time ordered Trunks to stop her from saving Dabura and forbade her from ever attempting it again, she saw the Supreme Kai of Time's decree as hypocritical as Trunks was allowed to keep his alteration to the main timeline. She despised her from then on, believing Chronoa to be preventing her from altering history for the better. Future Trunks In her time as a member of the Time Patrol, Towa thought highly of Trunks. Upon him stopping her from saving Dabura, as well as learning that he had altered the main timeline himself and was allowed to keep the changes he made unlike herself, she resented him. His further acts to prevent her from saving her brother or kill Babidi only made her grudge against him fester to the point of hatred. In her greatest act of retribution, she attempted to alter history by having Trunks killed, effectively undoing his "wrongdoing" that she was denied. Mira While formerly designing Mira as just a prototype for the Time Patrol, upon her exile, Towa continued working on him and giving him sentience far beyond that of a typical android. Once he was completed, Towa did all she could to power him up and ensure his survival. When working on her plans, she treats Mira well and while she still holds final say and has some authority over him, she does value his input. As her only companion who has not disappeared from her life or turned on her, Towa deeply cares for Mira. Pan Initially, Towa thougth little to nothing of Pan, seeing her as only "a new lapdog" for Chronoa and believing her to be ill-equipped and trained for Raditz and the two Saiyans especially. Upon witnessing the lengths she would go to protect the Z-Fighters and her caring for them beyond a professional level, Towa found a kindred spirit in the fact they'd both go to any length to save those they loved and cared about. It was due to this curiosity that, rather than having Mira eliminate Pan in their first meeting, Towa ordered him to let Pan live. Since then, Towa has tried on several occasions to recruit Pan to her cause, even offering to ensure her timeline would not be destroyed by her alterations to history. With each rejection and with Pan continuing to interfere, Towa nonetheless is willing to have Pan killed if it is required for her success. History Early Life Towa was born and raised in the Demon Realm with virtually no memory of her parents. Her only family was her older brother Dabura, whom ruled over the realm as king, but also managed to take care of her. Babidi Arrives One day, Towa came across Babidi emerging into the Demon Realm. At first, the wizard announced his intent to put her under his command, but once Dabura interfered, he instead turned his attention towards her brother. Heeding Dabura's words to flee, Towa did as she was asked, but soon realized her brother never returned to his throne. She scoured the entire Demon Realm searching for him, but came to the conclusion he was either dead or that Babidi had taken him. Lone Scientist With a power vacuum due to Dabura's absence, as well as Towa herself unable to take the throne due to her age and lacking her older brother's strength and power, she could only watch as the Demon Realm descended into complete chaos and near-ruin. Throughout the centuries she spent on her own, she turned to science, learning as much as she could about her home, as well as about demonic power and ki. Recruitment By The Time Patrol As a result of Towa not having any sway over the Demon Realm of her timeline, she was approached by the Time Patrol, who believed her scientific and engineering prowess would aid them in defending time itself. She took them up on their offer and was taken to Toki Toki City where her talents were put to use advancing the city and the Time Patrol's technology. Attempting to Change History One day, upon discovering a scroll of the main timeline showcasing the very event in which Dabura was possessed and taken away from the Demon Realm, Towa attempted to change history by saving her brother and killing Babidi. Before she could succeed, Future Trunks intervened, resulting in her witnessing the event while unable to stop it once again. The Supreme Kai of Time forbade Towa from ever attempting to save Dabura again, which made Towa furious upon learning that Future Trunks had altered time and was allowed to keep the changes he had created as a result. Exile She escaped from Toki Toki City, taking a prototype android with her, and ended up back in her own timeline's Demon Realm once more. There, with all the knowledge she had acquired from her time in the Time Patrol, she went to work on means to enter the main timeline once again. Eventually, she found a means of accomplishing the same feat without a scroll. With this, she tried time and time again to save Dabura once more, only to be stopped by Future Trunks. Each time she failed and was forced to retreat, Towa swore she would one day change history no matter what the cost. Disappearance Seeing the futility of her attempts thus far, Towa discontinued and left the main timeline untouched for years. During this time, she finished her prototype android, whom she named Mira, and worked on new means of which to alter history. Creating Distortions Having designed a formula that could return a villain back to full power from a drained state, she decided to test it with Piccolo in the 23rd World Martial Arts tournament in his bout against Goku. It was a success, but before Piccolo could alter history by ringing out or killing Goku, a time patroller named Pan intervened, resulting in history returning to normal afterward. Instead of being discouraged by this, Towa instead saw it as an opportunity to improve the formula even further. Powering The Evil Saiyans Several weeks later, Towa had greatly improved on her original formula, which was now capable of granting a villain even greater power than they wielded before. She used it on Raditz, a Saiyan far below his fellow comrades, which powered him up to such a degree that he pondered taking them on after he was done with Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan. While Pan arrived to put a stop to it, Towa found that she was no match for Raditz's power increase and was nearly killed as a result. However, Towa was disappointed to find that Raditz continued toying with his four opponents, allowing them to catch him off-guard and critically injure him. She tried giving Raditz another boost to allow him to escape and alter history all the same, but a last-ditch effort by Pan forced him back to the ground, allowing him to be killed alongside Goku by Piccolo. Immensely frustrated by this, she realized alongside Mira that Raditz was a poor candidate due to his arrogance and boastful nature, which the formula could not overwrite due to it being a natural part of him. She then immediately moved on to the Saibamen, Nappa, and Vegeta, confident that Pan would not be a match for opponents equal to and far surpassing Raditz the day after that battle. Her alteration of history began to go through, but she found it halted to a crawl by the Supreme Kai of Time's efforts. This continued for an entire week until Pan finally emerged, aiding in the defeats of the powered-up Saibamen. Intrigue Towa had seen Pan aiding Goku against Piccolo and both of them and Gohan in their battle against Raditz, but after witnessing Pan's attempt to save Yamcha from his death by Saibamen, then seeing how much the deaths of each Z-Fighter affected her, Towa began to see Pan as not just a mere time patroller, but as someone cut from the same cloth as herself. Once Nappa and Vegeta were defeated, Towa managed to take control of Krillin due to his malice of the Saiyan Prince and attempted to have Vegeta killed at his hand. She was discovered by Pan and had her staff broken, breaking her control over Krillin. She was protected from attack by Mira and watched as he took nearly no damage against Pan. Mira bested her in only a few hits and was ready to finish the time patroller, but Towa insisted that he stand aside and allow her to speak to Pan. Towa listed her observations of Pan performing acts to aid the Z-Fighters that could've altered history had she succeeded and then criticized the Supreme Kai of Time's unwillingness to alter history for the better. When Pan rebuked that she was powering up villains and that she was willing to erase entire timelines, Towa replied that it was a small price to pay and it was one Trunks already paid himself. Before departing with Mira, she told Pan to continue doing "Chronoa's" bidding for the time being, but that Pan would know better soon enough. Another Meeting Some time later, Towa decided to try something different: powering up one villain and bringing in another to assist. To that end, she conjured a portal to save Dodoria from being obliterated from a blast by Vegeta. Soon after, she began to alter the moment Vegeta was going to face Zarbon a second time, not only powering up Zarbon, but placing the saved and powered-up Dodoria there as well. As anticipated, Pan arrived to prevent the change, her training over that time allowing her to hold her own alongside the Saiyan Prince. Once this attempt failed, Towa decided to reveal herself, inviting the time patroller for nothing more than a conversation with Mira nowhere in sight. Towa revealed she attempted this change after Pan pointed out she was empowering villains, and this time, tried to use villains to kill a worse villain. Seeing Pan could not comprehend Vegeta being a villain even after her previous battle with him, Towa showed Vegeta performing several atrocities over the course of just a year, including destroying an entire planet and its population on his way to Earth and killing Namekian villagers to obtain their Dragon Balls. Abilities Equipment Category:Nkstjoa Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Towa Category:Villains Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Demon Realm Category:Time Patrol Category:Time Breakers